Remember
by CuriousCuttlefish
Summary: Enelya seems to be a normal human with a huge crush on Tolkien's elfin charachter, Legolas. But is all what it seems to be?


**I'm writing this for one of my best friends because I know that she'll appreciate it. ****Enelya****, think of it as a thank you for not giving up on me and always listen to me ramble on and on about my stories and life. And also for not ditching me cause I cuss t****o****o much.**** I don't own anything from LOTR!! It all belongs to Tolkien!!**

Valentines Day, Single Awareness Day, Candy Day, all different things to different people. So what? Thousands of people hope to find love on Valentines Day, but there was one who always hoped for the one special guy who everyone told said was not likely to come. For her it was an elf, in book, in a different world. Yet she always hoped that one day he would come in on a white ship decorated with swans.

"I hate Valentine's Day, it's too pink," grumbled a blonde. She was dressed in a guys black t- shirt with dark baggy jeans. Black high top converse shrouded her feet.

"Awww… It's alright Kefira, school's almost over. The girl who talked had long light brown hair. She was clad in a low cut dark green top with a lighter green tank underneath, she also had comfy light blue jeans on. Dark blue Nikes on her feet.

The two friends sat in one of the school's library's isle. Sighing, the blonde laid down on her black backpack, "I guess you're right Enelya." She smirked, "Hey, do you think he'll come whisk you away today?" Kefira knew her friend was in love with the famed elf from Lord of the Rings.

Enelya smiled sweetly and sighed in unadulterated hope, "I hope the news reports a mysterious white ship in the harbor…"

She was speaking of the white ships at the end of the movies/books.

Kefira smiled, "Yeah that would be awesome..."

Enelya trudged into her house a little depressed. Her parents were away for the day, leaving her to do whatever she wanted. Dropping her overly heavy backpack on the ground with a thud, she flopped into the cushiony red couch. Snatching up the black remote she turned on the large TV. A loud and colorful crowed echoed through the empty house. Football players scurried across the green field. "Boooring," the self proclaimed elf complained as she began flipping through the channels, "What's on…"

Suddenly a large white blob caught her attention. Quickly she went back to the channel and widened her eyes at the sight. "… A large ivory white ship is at bay in the harbor. People have reported large _swan_ carvings on the hull. For some reason, no one can reach this ship due to some invisible barrier. More updates will be coming soon as more details arrive…" the male news reporter stated, showing a large ship that seemed to come right out of the movies.

Enelya was in shock, this _had_ to be a dream. This couldn't be real. Her thoughts from deep down surfaced. He _couldn't _exist, Legolas was created by Tolkien. She paused the TV. And it was still there, the Elvin ship. Going against her common sense she grabbed her blue jacket and ran out the door, not bothering to lock it behind her.

Enelya's brown hair swirled behind her as she raced down the streets to the very dock that the ship was anchored at. _What's wrong with me? Why am I doing this? It's probably just some stupid prank to bring out __fangirls__… I hope not… _She thought as she ran with the wind. Soon she was on the light sandy shore of the beach. To her left she saw the swarm of newscasters and onlookers. The dark blue uniforms of the police didn't escape her attention either. Suddenly she gasped when she saw the navy and military standing on the shore, their boats not far away. "No…" she whispered taking off in the different direction. "H… Hey! You there! Stop!!!" some one yelled, but the normally quiet girl ran on.

5 minutes later, Enelya was gasping for breath as she turned her head to see if the random person was still pursuing her. No one in sight. The sand in her shoes swished every time she lifted her foot. _THUD! _"Eeeep!" Enelya squeaked as she went crashing into the soft and forgiving sand. "I… I'm so sorry, bu… but you see I-" she stuttered finally looking up, only to see the stormy blue eyes of her knight in earthy green armor.

The man had chest length light blonde hair, the top half pulled up by two braids on either side of his head meeting in the back. Making her way down his body she noticed that he had a dark green with gold embroidering the sleeves, neck, and hem of the tunic and dark brown pants underneath. But the one thing that stood out the most was the pointed ears on either side of his head. _Okay __Enelya__, calm down, this is probably just a dream, but either way DON"T FAINT!!!! _Enelya mentally screamed at herself. "Enelya Seregon, is that… is that you?" the elfin prince spoke in a light voice.

"H… Ho…," Enelya swallowed, "How do you know my… my name?"

"Oh my love, they really did wipe your memory, but I promise you, we **will** get it back," he declared as he kneeled down to hug you.

Against her wishes, she scooted away from him no one touched her until she knew what was going on. Narrowing her now dark green eyes, she said, "What do you mean, 'wiped my memory'?"

"Saruman kidnapped you and took away your memory, leaving you hear," he answered, worry coating every word.

Enelya was touched, but she continued asking questions, "So you mean to say that… that I'm an elf? But, I don't have pointy ears!"

"My lovely flower, that is only a spell," he waved his hand and suddenly her hair turned a luscious many colored brown, her features sharpened to perfection, and her ears were at last, pointy.

"So you ARE real!" Enelya squealed in delight watching Legolas smile.

"Yes, yes I am real," he whispered, picking her off the ground and they walked, together to the white ship.

**If you haven't realized, ****Enelya**** eventually regains her memory of her times with ****Legolas**** and they live happily ever after. ****The end.**** Don't kill me ****cause**** I don't know ****Lord of the Rings**** that well!! **


End file.
